


With New Eyes

by littlewonder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Foreign Language, Hair, Hospitals, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 04, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: John visits Sherlock in hospital, and they talk of all that's happened.





	With New Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to tumblr](https://isitanylittlewonder.tumblr.com/post/155542734764/youve-changed-your-hair-john-was-lingering)

“You’ve changed your hair.”

John was lingering half-frozen by the door, but at Sherlock’s soft words, he sprung from the doorframe and drifted into the room, Sherlock’s voice lending him power.

He approached the bed, still apprehensively. When the nurses had told him Sherlock had finally woken from his coma, he was relieved. They didn’t say it, but John was certain the reason for the extended coma was Culverton Smith. He may be a businessman now, but he was once a doctor, and he still had sway in the medical world… he really might have slipped him something…

“It looks good.”

“What?” asked John, stumbling out of his reverie.

“The hair, it looks good,” said Sherlock with a delicate smile. “Come here.”

“What, what is it?”

“Come here, I said.”

John made his way up the side of the bed until he was level with Sherlock’s head.

“Closer,” said Sherlock.

“Sherlock, I don't…”

“Just, closer,” repeated Sherlock.

So John leaned over, expecting Sherlock to whisper some secret into his ear. Instead, Sherlock carded his fingers into John’s hair, guiding his face back to meet his. Then, gently, guided John’s face further down to his and kissed him.

Sherlock pulled away a moment later with a quiet smack of lips. “You look so gorgeous…” he hummed.

John would be lying if he said he hadn’t longed for this for years. He’d also be lying if he said this wasn’t exactly why he’d changed his hair. But now felt really not the moment. With so much looming over them, with Mary and E and Smith and Moriarty, it seemed like this was a luxury they couldn’t afford.

“Sherlock―”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Look―”

“Amo,” said Sherlock. “Te amo…” He closed his eyes blissfully. John found himself unable to break such bliss, too concerned that Sherlock might fade from him again, and too much in love to break both their hearts and let it go unknown again that he was in love; it had gone unexpressed for far too long between them.

They had time. So John pulled up a chair and simply covered Sherlock’s hand with his, settling into the contented silence.

“Tell me you love me too?”

Sherlock’s voice broke into a whimper as he said it, as if he really didn’t know.

“I love you,” said John earnestly. “I always have. I always will. It’s always you, Sherlock.”

Slowly, Sherlock smiled.

“Listen, about what happened before. With Mary―” began John.

“No. Please don’t talk about that. I can’t stand the thought of you hating me. I can’t stand it. I’ve been alone in my mind palace, with you, thinking about her, about what went on. I honestly don’t know what to do anymore, John. I don’t know how to protect you. And I’ve been lying to myself about everything that happened. But I’m lost without my blogger.”

“Sherlock, I don’t hate you. I love you. How can you think―?”

“After she died… I know I killed her. I made a vow, once ―”

“No one expects you to keep that.”

“But I should. I swore to you―”

“Listen,” said John. “I never loved Mary. And you didn’t kill her, I did. The only person I want you to always be there for is me. You think you can do that?”

Sherlock smiled. “Of course. Always, John. You know that.”

John smiled back. “Good. Because I don’t ever want to lose you, Sherlock. Never.”


End file.
